1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traction device for applying forces to a portion of a patient's anatomy. More particularly, it relates to a non-invasive means for applying a combination of forces to a desired portion of a patient's anatomy to produce a stretching force and a rolling moment. Most particularly, the present invention finds use in chiropractive tables where a combination of forces are used to align and curve the vertebrae in a patient's neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the chiropractic field to apply forces to a portion of a patient's anatomy in order to adjust the alignment and position of the vertebrae in a patient's spinal cord. This is done to relieve discomfort caused by muscle strain or misalignment of the vertebrae, and/or to provide rehabilitative therapy for an injury.
Chiropractive tables for use in applying these forces are known in the art. One such known device, which includes a seat portion and a back-rest portion, utilizes a harness and a spring tension attachment to apply a force to correct the curve and alignment of a person's neck vertebrae. The known device is designed to apply a force to a patient's forehead and forces the patient's head down and backward.
While this device has proven effective to correct the curve and alignment of the neck vertebrae in some cases, it can also cause discomfort due to the compression of the patient's neck and shoulders. When the corrective force is applied in accordance with the existing device, it creates a stretching or tensile force on the anterior side of the vertebrae and a compressive force on the posterior side. It is the compressive force between the posterior portions of the vertebrae which can cause discomfort in some patients.